No me arrepiento
by SweetGirl90
Summary: "Es verdad, hay muchas cosas malas de mi pasado de las cuales me arrepiento... Pero no eres una de ellas." OneShot con advertencias de Head Canons, mención al abuso, incesto, Shonen Ai, etc.


**El título no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos al subir esto, pero es verdad que no estoy arrepentida de nada xd**

 **Qué cosas ¿No?**

 **...**

Aún era de noche y estaba algo fresco, el cielo estaba hermosamente despejado, decorado con estrellas y una luna blanca y brillante. Era hermosa, parecida a la que veía en su mundo, aunque de un color más calmo.

A estas horas debía estar dormido entre los brazos de su esposo, pero le urgió quedarse despierto y pensar un rato, apoyado en el marco de la ventana de la sala. No era nada malo, solo se sentía un poco melancólico y el silencio le ayudaba a sentirse pleno.

Hace poco había recibido una noticia importante y seguía algo afectado por ello, no de una forma negativa, pero sí que seguía algo sorprendido.

Casi más que en ese instante en que se sobresaltó sintiendo los brazos ajenos rodear su cintura por detrás para abrazarlo inesperadamente.

-Creí que estabas dormido. –No estaba para nada molesto, pero por la forma en la que sintió que apoyaba su mejilla sobre su cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco adormilado.

-Lo mismo podría decir. –Apretó un poco el abrazo en respuesta, pero el de cabello rojo y gris no se opuso y hasta se apegó más sin sacar la mirada del cristal y lo que había a través.

-Perdón, no podía dormir. Quería pensar un rato.

-Uh… ¿Sobre qué?

Guardó silencio, respondiendo de forma simple al apoyar sus manos sobre las de su esposo y hacer un poco de presión.

-O-Oh… ¿Te sientes mal o algo?

-No, descuida. Es muy pronto para que lo haga. Solo… Estoy un poco melancólico. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasé por esto y…

-Descuida, lo entiendo. –Respondió rápido y suavemente, apresurado a calmarle. Era consciente de qué pensamientos podrían estar rondando por su cabeza. –Es normal tener miedo.

-No creo que sea miedo. Solo es extraño… Es extraño llegar a esto luego de todo lo que pasó. Es raro para mí…

El silencio volvió a reinar para que volteara apenas y se permitiera de esa forma abrazarlo de frente.

-¿Debería preocuparme de que pienses eso?

-No… Dije que era raro, pero no es arrepentimiento.

-¿No lo es…? ¿Por nada?

… _Yo no… No tengo nada por lo cual arrepentirme ¿Verdad?_

…

..

.

 _Un hijo… Con él…_

No había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa. Simplemente le era imposible sacar esas ideas de su cabeza por más que intentara distraerse, porque tarde o temprano, apenas cruzara un espejo o sintiera dolor, recordaría con lujo de detalle esa tortuosa noche en la que lo escuchó declararle eso sin más.

 _Un hijo…_

Sonó como una condena a muerte, y era normal si consideraba que fue precisamente Satanick el que lo dijo.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué debería preocuparse tanto por eso? El desgraciado seguramente buscaba jugar con su mente y hacerle creer que solo porque lo decía con seguridad, realmente podría pasar. Por favor, ambos eran hombres, no se podía, y si se pudiera entonces ya tendría como diez hijos suyos.

Aun con esa lógica tenía miedo de que resultara ser verdad. Él siempre lograba de alguna manera hacer realidad sus peores pesadillas ¿Qué le aseguraba que esta vez la mala suerte lo volvería a abofetear y haría de aquello algo real? Nada.

No había forma de olvidarlo, así como tampoco la había de escapar de un destino tan horripilante como aquel, pues desde que esa idea se le metió en la cabeza no encontró descanso ni una sola noche.

No hubo vez que no terminara con marcas rojas en las muñecas por forcejear, no hubo vez en la que no huyera al baño luego de eso para vomitar del asco que le provocaba, no hubo una sola ocasión en la que él no se riera descaradamente remarcando el hecho de que además de buen juguete le sería útil para traer algo "hermoso".

 _¿Hermoso? ¿Qué mierda podría tener de hermoso un hijo con el ser que más odias en toda tu vida?_

Se preguntaba eso en este momento, acurrucado en el borde de la cama, a punto de caerse con tal de mantenerse lejos del dormido diablo que estaba a su lado.

Sabía que esta rutina no pararía, que él no se detendría hasta lograr su cometido ¿Qué significaba eso? Que no habría fin, porque algo como eso era imposible.

Porque… Lo era ¿Cierto? No había pasado nada aun con tantos intentos… Y tal vez Reficul solo tuvo que cambiar de sexo durante una noche para tener un hijo con Sin ¡Claro! Ellas no eran prueba de nada, solo fueron un ejemplo falso que Satanick le dio para espantarlo.

Eso no lo aliviaba en nada, pero… Al menos le aseguraba que no terminaría siendo usado para cumplir un capricho tan exigente y ridículo como ese.

Lo sabía… Su hija y subordinado sospechaban de su paranoia más activa de lo normal, y no los culpaba. Estaban enterados de más de lo que deberían, así que no era extraño.

Sentía mucha pena por su pobre hija, ella aún era joven, no tendría que conocer una crueldad tan vil (Más de la que ella infringía a sus juguetes, claro). Se sentía mal, porque a aunque juró que la cuidaría con mucho amor y un ambiente agradable… Por el embrollo en el que él mismo se metió, eso no sería posible.

Poemi no era tonta, pero siempre podría engañarla con algo de afecto y una sonrisa falsa tan usada que hasta parecía normal.

Estaba muy agradecido con Emalf por cuidarla y alejarla de situaciones feas que lo involucraban, no soportaría enterarse de que su hija vio más de lo que debía. Contar con él lo aliviaba, más ahora que tenía que vivir en ese oscuro mundo hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Lo odiaba… Era más frío de lo que acostumbraba y se había resfriado más de una vez. Estaba tan acostumbrado al fuego de Flame World que le resultaba tentador la idea de quemar todo a su alrededor y con eso al dueño del castillo.

En esta situación… Solo contaba con su pequeña y el demonio de gafas para no derrumbarse por completo, porque su hogar… Ya no estaba a su alcance… Así como tampoco lo estaba su mejor amiga, quien hasta el día de hoy seguía perdida en algún sitio de su mundo, en esa lámpara en la que Reficul la encerró cuando se interpuso entre ambos con el afán de protegerlo.

… Rieta debió dejar que fueran a por él.

Pero… Pensar tanto en ello ya no le serviría de nada más que para la melancolía, no tenía autorización para dejar el castillo a menos que Satanick lo permitiera y que un subordinado suyo lo acompañara para vigilar que no huyera hacia los portales.

No había salida.

La única opción que hasta ese día vio posible era matarlo.

¿Era arriesgado? Sí, bastante, pero estaba desesperado y harto de ser pisoteado en todos lados, la ira simplemente lo consumió y terminó tomando una decisión estúpida que lo empeoró todo. Vamos ¿En qué momento pudo creer que lo mataría, sabiendo que al lado de ese tonto su poner era nada? Aun si hubiera logrado darle de lleno en la cabeza, ese sujeto desagradable seguiría vivo, herido, pero vivo… Y más furioso que nunca.

Muerte… Nacimiento… Era irónico que dos temas diferentes se dieran esa noche.

 _Me siento… Enfermo…_

No era raro que luego de estos ataques le diera un asco tan grande que tuviera la necesidad de vomitar, pero últimamente se daba más seguido, incluso cuando no ocurría nada, y no entendía por qué.

Con el mayor cuidado posible, se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y tomó lo primero que encontró, su saco. Eso al menos le serviría para cubrirse en lo más importante. Le dolía caminar, pero era mejor que quedarse en cama y vomitar sobre el suelo. Su consuelo era que con el sueño pesado de ese tonto y su desinterés, podría volver a su cuarto.

 _Asqueroso…_

¿El vómito o él mismo? No estaba seguro, solo de que en ambos casos era más que verdad.

 _Mira cómo terminaste…_

Las cosas no podrían empeorar…

Es lo que siempre creyó, hasta que ese día, la única subordinada que tenía decencia (Esa chica adorable de cabello de serpientes) notó que estaba algo enfermo y preguntó sobre cómo se había sentido últimamente. La pobre puso una expresión de horror inolvidable cuando terminó de explicarle, y lo aludió a que la joven era demasiado sensible para su trabajo de enfermera.

Pero no fue así, supo el motivo de su shock cuando regresó a él con esa caja pequeña y su mundo se vino abajo apenas leyó lo que era.

" _Test de embarazo."_

Esas palabras le revolvieron de tal forma las tripas que era penoso decir que colapsó sobre el suelo y volvió a vomitar, espantando aún más a la pobre Medouco, que solo había querido ayudarle.

Normalmente podría mandar a la mierda a cualquiera que se lo sugiriera, pero… Esa chica no era como el resto de sus compañeros. Era sincera, se veía en sus ojos que no estaba a favor de nada de lo que le hacían, siempre trataba de ayudar para que se sintiera cómodo y era la que de vez en cuando les instruía a Emalf o Poemi, incluso a él mismo, sobre cómo tratar sus heridas.

Si ella lo creía… Entonces tal vez era verdad.

Sabía que enterarse tarde o temprano no cambiaría nada, así que con miedo, hizo el test al día siguiente con ayuda de Medouco, que le indicó pacientemente y a detalles cómo se decía realizar la prueba y qué símbolos mostraban negativo o positivo.

Esperó… No a que el aparato dedujera su destino, sino más bien a tener el valor de afrontarlo. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo…

… _Positivo._

-¿I-Ivlis? ¿E-Está todo bien allá adentro…? –No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y el diablo la tomó por los hombros desesperadamente.

-¡Esa cosa estaba defectuosa! ¡Necesito otra!

-¿E-Eh? P-Pero no son defectuosos, y-yo…

-¡DIJE QUE ME DIERAS OTRA!

La pobre ni siquiera pudo explicarle que tendría que esperar un poco más para hacer la siguiente, aunque… Él se dio cuenta por sí mismo.

Gastó todo el día en eso, prueba tras prueba el resultado siempre era el mismo y no era capaz de aceptarlo hasta que Medouco habló.

-L-Lo siento pero… Ya no me quedan más. –Titubeó con pena, observando a su acompañante sentado en su cama, con una ojerosa y derrotada mirada perdida en la nada. –S-Si usted quiere puedo ir a conseguir otras en la farmacia… Y-Yo puedo…

-Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda, Medouco. Lamento haberte molestado y hacerte perder tu tiempo, puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo.

Fue seco y rápido, quizá más de lo que ella pudo esperar, pero que de todos modos entendió como un mensaje de que quería estar solo. Por lo cual, sin más que decir, la servidora se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de Ivlis, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El último test seguía a su lado sobre la mesita de noche, marcando el positivo que, a simple vista parecían dos líneas, pero ante sus ojos era una muestra de que su vida se había ido directamente al carajo. Una mirada más le hizo comprobar que no había escape, que no necesitaba hacerse más exámenes para comprobar lo que ya estaba hecho.

Estaba embarazado… Estaba esperando un hijo de la persona que más odiaba.

-Y-Yo no quiero… No quiero… ¡NO QUIERO ESTO, TE ODIO!

Ataque de rabia o berrinche, llámenlo como quieran, pero es indudable que las cosas de su habitación volaron de acá para allá estrellándose contra las paredes y los gritos furiosos se oían desde la puerta cerrada. No quería ver a nadie, no quería ese espejo delante de su cama recordándole quien era, no deseaba seguir vivo.

No quería a ese niño.

Esto no era justo ¡Ni siquiera era posible! Pero así se dieron las cosas. Su orgullo herido de hombre no podía significar menos en esta situación, eso era poco importante… Lo que lo aterraba era lo que pasaría en nueve meses.

A diferencia del resto, Satanick se lo tomó tan bien que hizo un mini festejo justo delante de sus narices, ignorando que aún seguía llorando de la frustración frente a su subordinado e hija por haberles soltado la noticia ¿Y le sorprendía? Para nada.

Así como tampoco se sorprendió de que desde ese momento no hubieran más abusos, sino intentos burdos de su parte para "cuidarlo y consentirlo". No era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que a él no le importaba su estado. Jamás le interesó cómo se sintiera al respecto, solo se aseguraba de que todo saliera bien con el bebé, pero lograba lo contrario.

Su simple presencia, sus comentarios al respecto, esa cercanía y falsa pretensión de estar preocupado… Se sentía humillado de tener que aceptar ayuda de quien sea para esto, porque no, Satanick no fue el único que se aseguró de que estuviese bien, Poemi, Emalf y Medouco también lo hacían, y si bien no quería nada de ellos… No podía negarse, pues sabía que se preocupaban por él genuinamente, y rechazarlos así sería muy cruel.

El tiempo desde ese instante comenzó a ir cada vez más lento, se sentía estancado y sin saber qué hacer más que aceptar esto y esperar a que todo terminara. A veces despertaba con esperanza de que todo haya sido un mal sueño, pero entonces el espejo frente a él le devolvía su imagen descuidada y nefasta junto a la de su vientre, que parecía verse más hinchado a medida que pasaban las semanas.

Al principio se obligó a aceptar que le dieran una mano, pero a los pocos meses el cambio de humor, los síntomas y su ya deteriorado estado mental le hicieron una jugada catastrófica.

Llantos histéricos sin razón, golpes a muebles hasta destrozarlos, náuseas y vómitos tan constantes que hasta causaron baja de peso, pesadillas del día en que el niño llegara a su vida y resultara ser un horripilante monstruo que ya lo había devorado por dentro… Simplemente… A este punto él ya no deseaba que siguieran ayudando para calmar su agonía, porque sabía que si esto seguía de esa manera existía una gran posibilidad de que la suerte estuviera de su lado y se le produjera un aborto espontáneo.

Emalf y Poemi ya no sabían qué hacer para calmar al diablo de flamas, no sabían cómo hacerle entender que debía cuidarse a él mismo y al bebé, pero les fue claro que no sería fácil una vez en un ataque de ira y un jarrón estrellado en la pared Ivlis les gritó algo que si bien era sospechado, jamás diría frente a ellos.

" _¡¿Y QUÉ SI EL ENGENDRO SE MUERE?! ¡Mejor para mí! ¡Ah, y si yo me muero con él entonces perfecto! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO QUE ME MATEN DE UNA VEZ!"_

Satanick también estaba algo consternado, por no decir que desde que Ivlis se portaba tan agresivamente se mantenía lejos debido al miedo que le provocaba recibir una mesa en la cabeza, así que les concedió a Emalf y a Poemi el permiso de volver a Flame World de paseo para darse un descanso de ese ambiente hostil, y si tenían suerte encontrar algo de su hogar que calmara a Ivlis.

No sospechó que lo segundo se cumpliría.

Porque en ese paseo, el par de demonios encontró algo, o más bien a alguien. A pesar del momento tan triste que vivieron hace un rato no contuvieron lágrimas de alegría y risas junto a aquella persona que extrañaron mucho tiempo.

Rieta… Liberada de su cárcel gracias a que su lámpara fue vista en ese paseo, entre unas rocas y polvo.

La esperanza volvió a ellos, pues sabían bien que era ella lo que ahora Ivlis necesitaba para mejorar. Y no se equivocaron, apenas la informaron acerca de todo lo que ocurrió esos últimos años, ella fue decidida y sin miedo a extender sus brazos hacia su amo dándole el verdadero consuelo que hacía falta.

No hace falta decir que fue una reunión alegre y melancólica, Rieta hizo toda clase de preguntas y fue a darse una pequeña venganza lanzando a Satanick por los aires de un puñetazo para luego volver su atención a su querido amigo.

Fue un proceso lento, pero a medida que más tiempo pasaba con él, más lograba ver una mejora en su salud y en sus síntomas, aunque… Su humor no era igual al que tenía cuando se fue. No lo culpaba, no después de ser consciente de los acontecimientos, pero estaba afligida y triste de verlo así de marchito.

Es que… Ivlis no podía estar más agradecido por la presencia de su amiga en un momento tan crítico de su vida como ese, sin embargo la situación seguía igual… Todavía llevaba dentro de sí a un niño que no quería.

Todavía seguía pensando en volver a caer en lo peor y deshacerse de él…

Lo pensaba… Pero no lo hacía… Porque sabía cómo era Satanick, lo conocía como para tener claro que si este moría… No le impediría volverlo a hacer pasar por lo mismo. Y… ¿Para qué mentir? Él estaba asustado sobre lo que podría pasar con su cuerpo si perdía al bebé.

Ni siquiera procesaba que esa fuera su figura ahora que llevaba seis meses, y no se debía a sus constantes antojos, en especial por los dulces.

Quería pensar como los demás, quería ver en ese pequeño un poco de fe, lo cual no podía porque recordaba quien era su padre.

" _No es culpa del niño. Su ascendencia no lo definirá."_

Lo escuchó más de una vez, y en algún momento llegó a creerlo también. Finalmente, si bien no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, había visto algo bueno.

A él le gustaban los niños. Adoraba crearlos para sus demonios, amaba a sus dos hijos aunque la forma en la que tuvo a Adauchi fue repentina y accidental. Siempre le pareció ideal tener de quien cuidar y sentirse orgulloso, aunque sintiera que no podía cuidarse a sí mismo.

Su naturaleza gruñona podía no hacerlo ver, pero tenía gran debilidad a los pequeños. Tal vez por eso llegó a creer que una vez que tuviese al bebé en brazos, ese sentimiento dulce y apaciguador que le trajo cargar a sus otros hijos volvería, y le haría saber que su dolor sería compensado aunque sea un poco.

Pensar en ello era lo que lo hacía tratar de cuidarse más y hasta llegar a tener sus fantasías acerca de qué podría ser o cómo se vería, si podría llevarse bien con su hermana, si Rieta y Emalf lo cuidarían a veces, si llegaría a conocer a Adauchi.

 _Puede que no sea tan malo si llegas después de todo…_

Lo mantuvo en mente y se aferró a ello casi tanto como lo hizo a la mano del desgraciado que lo dejó así, el día en que su hijo nació.

No supo si le partió la mano o qué, pero se sintió bien escucharlo lloriquear, si ignoraba la indignación que le provocaba.

Él no la estaba pasando mejor, por el contrario, estaba agotado desde antes de dar a luz y fue costoso. Es cierto que como hombre no tenía otra salida más que una cesárea, pero… Hey, que te abran el vientre no es agradable. No tenían anestesia para tratarlo pues fue repentino y perdió bastante sangre porque no encontraban la manera correcta de sacar al niño, pero el dolor se acabó cuando todo se puso borroso y a continuación negro.

Nada… No sintió nada durante un largo rato, hasta que abrió los ojos sintiendo una migraña espantosa junto al horrible ardor en los puntos que le hicieron para cerrar la incisión.

Era extraño… Se sentía ligeramente satisfecho, y no se debía a que el diablo de Pitch Black estuviese tirando en el suelo llorando por su mano.

Su hija no había participado por obvias razones, pero ya estaba a su lado pronunciando dulzura y cariño, diciendo que estaba muy orgullosa de tener un padre fuerte como él. Emalf se ocupaba de quitar los utensilios y de pasarle una toalla a Rieta, quien se encontraba de espaldas mientras el llanto del recién nacido coreaba por la habitación.

Cierto, el bebé… Por fin vería a su hijo luego de nueve meses y solo tenía que esperar ansiosamente a que su subordinada terminara de limpiarlo y envolverlo en una manta.

Tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio y la consciencia para sentir cuando lo dejaron en sus brazos y fue dejando de llorar, tal vez acunado por su calidez o el latido de su corazón que indicaba que estaba con quien debía; con su madre. El tiempo de espera por fin terminó, y logró levantar sus párpados, listo para ver a su niño.

Fue inexplicable para los presentes cómo la sonrisa de Ivlis se deshizo y cambió a un gesto horrorizado apenas vio al bebé.

Cabello negro azabache, color de ojos indefinido y unos cuernos apenas sobresaliendo de su cabeza, de un color café amoratado con un curioso corte en espiral.

Nada a lo qué temer ¿Verdad?

Todos veían un bebé inofensivo, pero el diablo de flamas vio en ese niño un parecido tan grande a su verdugo que también encontró en él lo que había estado tratando de olvidar: Tortura, humillación, insultos, risas desquiciadas, gritos y llantos… Vio en ese niño una verdad irrefutable, que lo destruyó en pocos segundos y lo hizo temblar de impotencia.

 _S-Se parece a… E-Es verdad… Es hijo suyo._

-¿Señor Ivlis? ¿Se encuentra bie…? ¡¿…?!

Fue en cuestión de segundos que le entregó a Rieta al bebé apenas ella se acercó, sin delicadeza, sin decir nada, solo se lo dio como si fuera un explosivo detonado que deseaba alejar desesperadamente y se dio la vuelta al lado contrario abrazándose a sí mismo con repulsión.

" _Es tu hijo ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué lo rechazas? Es tu hijo."_

No dejaban de preguntarle o cuestionar el porqué de su actitud mientras que el llanto de aquella cosa lo irritaba enormemente y el dolor físico ayudaba en alterarlo.

-¡ESE NO ES MI HIJO! ¡No es hijo mío, no lo quiero! ¡Solo aléjalo de mí! ¡ALEJA A ESA COSA!

No le importó cómo podrían reaccionar o qué pensarían de él, se cubrió con las mantas y exigió que lo dejaran solo a gritos, y cuando por fin lo hicieron pudo soltarse en llanto sin el miedo a que lo escucharan.

No paró hasta quedarse dormido de lo agotado que estaba, atormentado de esas imágenes denigrantes y arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan ingenuo como para creer que nada haría la diferencia con un niño.

Arrepintiéndose de no haberse golpeado él mismo directo en el estómago cuando pudo.

Qué tonto fue… ¿Por qué pensó que le daría felicidad dar a luz al hijo del diablo De Pitch Black? No dejaba de ser ingenuo, eh…

No se sentía culpable, nunca lo hizo en lo que constaron los primeros días ¿Por qué debería? Después de todo, esto es lo que seguramente iba a pasar aunque sintiera aprecio por el niño.

Rieta y Emalf siempre estaban cuidándolo, al igual que Poemi, a quien a veces veía en la habitación de bebé hablándole y dándole algunos de sus juguetes para entretenerlo. Ellos hacían un buen trabajo en eso y no parecían necesitar ayuda, se los notaba encariñados con él, y a pesar de que no compartiera ese pensamiento no les reprochaba.

Satanick intentaba cuidarlo a veces, pero… Apenas se le acercaba, o comenzaba a llorar o le tiraba sus juguetes a la cara cuando se asomaba a la cuna. Eso sí que le pareció extraño, pero no por eso no lo disfrutó. A simple vista no era un karma muy grave, pero por las lluvias intensas que había últimamente no lo parecía para el de ojos morados.

Él… No trató ni de acercarse a la habitación del bebé desde que se recuperó. No quería estar relacionado en nada, así como tampoco quería participar en las charlas ajenas sobre "lo lindo y adorable" que era, sobre los cuidados que le daban, sobre algo nuevo que aprendió a hacer ¡¿Y a él qué mierda le importaba qué pasaba con el mocoso?! Era irritante que hablaran siempre de él cuando estaba presente, como si buscaran indirectamente hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Lo único que podía responder cuando le preguntaban qué opinaba era "No me importa, no me interesa."

Bueno… En parte sí le interesaba un poco, más que nada porque la criaturita de Satán no dejaba de llorar en ningún momento. No importaba si lo alimentaban, si lo acompañaban o lo cambiaban, el llanto siempre se prolongaba por un largo rato hasta que se quedaba dormido y la más mínima cosa podía desatarlo de nuevo ¿Se podía ser más quisquilloso? Es cierto que era un bebé y era algo normal, pero ni Adauchi ni Poemi fueron así de ruidosos cuando eran bebés.

¿Qué tan complicado podía ser callarlo? Era un bebé ¿No? Con darle su biberón, un juguete o mecerlo debería ser suficiente, él mismo lo sabía por experiencia.

En fin… Eso era lo único que lo fastidiaba, luego de eso, mientras no le trataran de acercárselo a la fuerza y Satanick no se uniera a la contienda de joderlo por no saber el porqué de su rechazo, todo estaría bien.

Algunos se lo preguntaban aun ¿Y qué esperaban de él? No estuvo a favor de nada desde el inicio y tener un hijo con su torturador sonaba de cualquier forma menos agradable o emocionante, ya deberían estar enterados de que podría llegar a pasar esto.

Es verdad, era un cobarde por asustarse al verlo, pero era algo que no podía controlar.

Era mejor para todos si se mantenía lejos de él.

Lo intentó… Lo intentó por días y días hasta que se cumplió una semana. Siete días desde que dejó de ver al crío y le dio toda responsabilidad de este a sus servidores, hija, Glasses y alguno que otro subordinado confiable de Satanick como Medouco y Crea.

El clima estaba tormentoso, probablemente porque hoy también Satanick había sido rechazado a llantos por su hijo menor mientras Glasses lo cuidaba y este le decía "Tu estúpida presencia lo asusta, largo". En fin, un berrinche que duraría hasta el otro día.

Qué molestia… Cuando el tarado ese hacía llover el aire era más frío de lo normal, y si bien lograba combatirlo con las frazadas, esta vez no dormiría tan tranquilamente como esperaba, puesto que un sonido más molesto que los truenos llegaba hasta su habitación.

El llanto del niño.

No importaba con cuanta fuerza se cubriera la cabeza para evitarlo, lo terminaba escuchando y parecía que cada vez era más fuerte e irritante ¡¿Por qué no se callaba?! ¡Estaba seguro de que no era el único que lo escuchaba! ¡¿Quién era el tonto que no lo callaba?!

Ya no le quedaba más paciencia para seguir esperando a que alguien por fin se dignara a detener ese ruido infernal, por lo cual se levantó mirando de pasada el reloj. Era madrugada… Tenía suerte de no contar con un horario o esto sería una molestia muy grande, aunque eso no significaba que le seguía pareciendo algo que podría pasar de largo.

La habitación del bebé estaba llena de, además de ruido, juguetes, peluches y demás cosas, aunque no esperaba toparse a Rieta como un extra. La pobre estaba recostada de espaldas sobre la cuna, sujetando entre sus dedos un biberón vacío. Estaba en piyama, así que seguramente se despertó antes y trató de calmar al niño sin éxito, durmiéndose en el intento.

El solo verla le provocó un poco de culpa y logró calmar parte de su malhumor a falta de sueño, el cual no tenía derecho a tener en vista de que su subordinada la pasaba peor ¿Y él se quejaba? Ahora tenía sentido pensar que todos estaban muy cansados como para despertarse por llantos.

No supo qué hacer, no tenía corazón para despertar a nadie, excepto a Satanick que de todos modos quedaba descartado por obvios motivos. No le quedaba otra opción que callar él mismo al bebé, cosa que no le apetecía ni un poco hacer, no porque no supiese cómo, sino porque no quería verlo de nuevo y alterarse de la misma forma que cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Respiró hondo antes de asomarse y ver desde arriba, el bebé aun lloraba sin encontrar consuelo en ninguno de los peluches que lo rodeaban pero para suerte de Ivlis no provocó el mismo efecto devastador de la primera vez. Eso lo alivió, mas no lo sacó de su incomodidad ¿Y ahora qué tenía qué hacer? Rieta ya lo había alimentado, así que ese no era el problema, tampoco había que cambiarlo, y mecer la cuna no hacía surgir efecto alguno.

Bufó en medio de su frustración, pasándose una mano por el cabello, ya se estaba impacientando bastante.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles? No vas a dejar dormir a nadie si sigues… ¿Eres consciente de eso? –Tal como era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta más que los mismos lloriqueos escandalosos. Rodó los ojos con un gesto molesto. –Qué estoy diciendo… Claro que no lo sabes, eres un bebé ¿Qué vas a saber sobre lo que ocurre?

 _Eres un bebé…_

Incluso con el desprecio en sus palabras, la verdad pudo golpearlo tan fuerte que sus manos se aferraron a la madera de la cuna para evitar caer de repente.

El niño no sabía que su llanto molestaba, no entendía siquiera el por qué solo pudo verlo a él una vez antes de alejarse.

Era… Solo eso… Un bebé, inofensivo, inocente y frágil, inconsciente de las barbaridades que ocurrieron para que él existiera. Era como cualquier otro ser y contaba con las mismas características que todos sin excepciones. Cómo sus otros dos hijos, como su hermana, como sus subordinados… Cómo él, inclusive.

El pequeño nunca pidió nacer, no pidió ser hijo de un ser tan desagradable y parecérsele para espantar a su madre y traerle malos recuerdos, no. No pidió absolutamente nada, pero ahí estaba, provocándole una nueva crisis a su progenitor, cual sin notarlo empezó a llorar careciendo de explicación.

-E-Es verdad… T-Tú no sabes nada…

¿Él qué culpa tenía de haber nacido debido a los problemas en los que el diablo de flamas se metió? ¿Por qué era él quien debía pagar los platos rotos cuando lo único malo que hizo fue llorar?

 _¿Por qué soy así…?_

Esto no era nuevo, siempre culpaba a todos menos a él mismo de sus desgracias cuando era el definitivo responsable. Siempre echaba la culpa a otros y olvidaba la culpa… Pero esta vez no sería así, no sabiendo que no era justo despreciar a su bebé.

Sí, era suyo, no podía negarlo aunque lo hubiera querido, y no es como si ahora deseara hacerlo.

A pesar de todo era suyo, y como tal… Merecía ser amado por él, como Adauchi, Poemi, Emalf o cualquier otro subordinado que creó.

-L-Lo siento… Soy un idiota ¿Verdad…? –Secó como pudo sus lágrimas antes de cargar entre sus brazos al pequeño. Tembló de miedo al hacerlo, notando lo delicado que era apenas lo sostuvo, pero no lo soltó ni cometió error alguno. Después de todo, ya sabía cómo cargar a un niño.

Él seguía llorando, pero a medida que Ivlis pronunciaba suavemente un "shhh" y lo mecía un poco, se fue calmando hasta caer en el completo silencio, arrullado finalmente entre la calidez de los brazos del adulto y el rítmico palpitar de su corazón que le indicaba que estaba a salvo.

¿Estaba pasando realmente…? En el momento en que lo sostuvo esa misma sensación de cuando tuvo a sus otros hijos lo inundó por completo haciéndolo sonreír. Era esa inconfundible calidez y felicidad sin explicación, esas ganas de llorar con solo observar al infante y ese temblor nervioso.

Si lo estaba sintiendo no había duda alguna…

-Bueno… No te pareces mucho a mí, pero sigues siendo mi hijo… ¿Verdad, tesoro? –Lo acurrucó mejor, viendo cómo en eso el menor tomaba entre sus manos uno de sus mechones sueltos y largos, sin jalar de él, solo sosteniéndolo. –T-Tienes una madre tan tonta… ¿Crees que a pesar de eso podrás perdonarle y quererle…?

No fue una respuesta verbal lo que obtuvo, pero como si fuera una, lentamente el bebé abrió sus ojos, mirándolo curiosamente y con inocencia.

 _T-Tiene mis…_

Sus ojos… Eran idénticos a los suyos. Dorados y anaranjados como el atardecer, brillantes y llenos de la inocencia que él había perdido. El solo verlos lo hizo pedazos y lo derrumbó en la silla más cercana entre lágrimas mientras aun abrazaba al pequeño sin causarle daño.

Este era su primer hijo genético, el primero que heredaba algo de él, no sabía qué sentir al respecto, era un sentimiento apenas descubierto.

Pero era hermoso.

-T-Tú de verdad eres m-mi hijo… P-Pero no quería aceptarlo… Yo quise d-deshacerme de ti… ¿Por qué no me odias por eso? –De nuevo, no había caso el preguntar a una criaturita sin consciencia. –¿Por qué no lloras cerca de mí…?

Satanick podía ser un hijo de perra de la mayor categoría, pero algo debía aceptar, él sí mostró puro interés y cariño a su nuevo hijo desde el inicio, aunque este le rechazara por algún motivo.

¿Era posible traspasarle odio irracional a un hijo? Debería comprobarlo algún día.

-Supongo que no importa ahora… Tendría que empezar a compensarte el tiempo perdido ¿No lo crees?

Esta era su nueva oportunidad de hacerlo bien, de no criarlo en medio de destrucción u odio, de hacer lo posible para que el ambiente hostil que creaba estando cerca de Satanick no afectara, de cuidarlo como era debido y no permitir que lo hirieran.

Un motivo más para levantarse cuando cayera.

Haría todo lo que hiciera falta, cometería mil errores incluso, pero se aseguraría de darle lo que siempre dio a sus pequeños: Amor.

No importaba el pasado, no interesaba cómo fue concebido, era su hijo.

-Tal vez debería compensarte con un nombre… Nadie te lo ha dado aún… No soy el indicado, pero te daré el mejor que se me ocurra.

No era bueno con los nombres, estaba clarísimo luego de haberles puesto nombres tan peculiares a sus dos hijos mayores, pero pensaría en algo.

Observó detenidamente al bebé, esperando que su apariencia o actuar le trajeran alguna idea, hasta que su mirada adormilada le trajo un recuerdo. Cuando había comenzado a cuidarse más para tenerlo y recuperó esperanza, uno de sus peculiares antojos nocturnos solía ser el regaliz oscuro, era dulce, casi tanto como la forma en la que su adorable niño lo miraba.

-Licorice… Tal vez ese nombre sea el correcto ¿Te gusta ese, cariño?

 _Bueno… Si no le gusta podría cambiárselo más adelante._

No hubo contradicciones de su parte, así que supuso que estaba bien para él.

-¿U-Uhn…? Señor Ivlis…

Justo sin haberse percatado de nada, Rieta empezó a desperezarse y levantarse, anonadada ante aquella visión que no pensó que vería. Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando, y resultó ser real.

-Rieta… E-Este… ¿Estás bien? Lamento tanto esto… No te preocupes por Licorice, yo lo cuidaré esta noche. Puedes volver a dormir a tu cuarto, gracias por hacerte cargo hasta ahora.

La genio no terminaba de procesar nada, pero eso no le impidió asentir y dirigirse a su habitación con todas sus dudas. Pudo haber preguntado acerca de este cambio repentino en la opinión de su señor, sin embargo estaba muerta de sueño y no quería arruinar nada.

Al verla marchar, Ivlis bostezó tenuemente. Cierto, él también tenía sueño… Pero no quería ir ahora, no si eso significaba soltar a su hijo ahora que por fin lo había aceptado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió llevándoselo con él a su cuarto.

En medio de las sábanas, no pudo sentirse más reconfortado por la pequeña presencia acurrucado en su pecho, aun dado unos pocos balbuceos antes de caer dormido.

¿Cómo fue tan fácil calmarlo? Ivlis no estaba seguro, no llegaría a pensar nunca que fue porque lo único que necesitaba Licorice era estar con él. Solo eso.

Justamente lo mismo que su madre necesitaba.

 _Te amo, mi cielo… Prometo hacértelo saber siempre._

Y pensar que se había arrepentido de tenerlo… ¿Pero ahora? Jamás.

.

..

…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estás llorando… Y-Y te quedaste como en un trance de repente ¿Estás bien…?

Se consternó un poco al escuchar esa afirmación, notando que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado de abrazarlo a acariciar su mejilla sin apartarle la mirada, casi perdido en sus ojos y la nostalgia.

-Estoy mejor que nunca… -Sonrió antes de ponerse de puntas para permitirse besarlo suavemente. –Solo pensaba… Que tienes razón.

-¿Uh…?

-Yo… Es verdad, hay muchas cosas malas de mi pasado de las cuales me arrepiento… Pero no eres una de ellas, Licorice. Si tuviera que volver a cometer todos esos errores y pasar por todo ese dolor para que existieras lo haría… Porque estoy feliz de que estés conmigo… Porque no podría arrepentirme de tenerte, de amarte... No me arrepiento.

Era tonto decirlo, pero el destino fue sabio poniendo tanto dolor en su camino. No lo supo en ese entonces y ahora sí; ese sufrimiento no era nada al lado de la felicidad actual.

No tenía valor, y entre los brazos de su esposo solo podía comprobarlo sin necesidad.

 _Mi primer embarazo deseado… Uhn… Me pregunto cómo será._

-Te amo, cielo…

 **...**

 **Escribí esto anoche porque estaba más sad que la puta madre, no lo publiqué justo cuando lo terminé porque… No sé, me daba flojera.**

 **SÍ, PODRÍA ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO IKANAIDE, PERO EL DEPRIMENTE DOCUMENTAL DE DIANA ME INSPIRÓ PARA ESTO.**


End file.
